Slytherin Prince
by naughtynaughtyyoullgetcau
Summary: DracoHarry.... what happens when Draco and Harry become closer than they ever expected, will their first kiss be their last?
1. part1

Author: Okay, shame on me… I'M SORRY FOR CHRISTS SAKE BUT I HAD TO DO IT OKAY!   
  
Slytherin Prince   
  
Part one: Why do your green eyes cry?  
  
They were in Care for Magical creatures, and Draco was enjoying himself immensely while Hagrid had taken the first group of students to the forest. The first group of students included Granger and Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle, but left Potter and Draco there, so that he at least had someone to annoy. He turned to Potter, sneering. "Potter, what are you doing…" he had a vague and hurt expression in his green eyes, and they turned to Draco, some of their usual fire put out. Draco's eyes widened as he remembered something that his father had told him before they had shipped him off to Azkaban. It didn't bother him, he hated his father, and anyway… he knew he would be getting out soon. His father always got out. "Missing you Godfather? Missing Black?" yes, he knew just how to cut. He was always striving to make Potter hurt. Steely Potter, who never cried.  
  
  
  
He watched as green eyes widened in shock. "How did you…" then realization hit him. "Your father must have told you… tell me, is it lonely without him in the house now. How's the name Malfoy now that its head man is in Azkaban, still pure?" Harry smirked, but not before Draco saw the hurt go through his eyes at the mention of Black. Draco, of course, loved the challenge of insult, so he pressed on.  
  
"Come on, now, you know my father wont stay in there, and the names more pure than Potter… Potter, Lily and James… dead… and now, you little Godfather, got himself killed… tell me, do you miss your little dog?" Draco saw pain shoot once more through Harry's eyes and faltered at his next words…   
  
"Christ Malfoy, couldn't you just stop for a moment… no I suppose you couldn't. You couldn't possibly understand could you? What's in there, ice." He stared at Draco's chest for a moment, and Draco took a moment to register the pain in his eyes before he said one more thing, meaning it to end the argument… "Well, tell me one thing…"  
  
"What?" Harry said tiredly, the pain in his chest slowly building. Since he had lost Sirius, everything hurt, and everything would always hurt until he got Sirius back, or died… and he knew with how things were going which was more than likely to happen first.  
  
"Did you hold him and cry when he died… I wish I had been there, I wanted to see him snuff it… damn dog." And something then happened that Draco had never seen before. Steely Potter, who never cried… something inside of him broke… something inside of him snapped, and tears sprang into his emerald green eyes.   
  
"Damn you Malfoy!" he shouted it, and everyone's heads turned as Harry shot one more pained look at Draco and two heavy tears splashed onto the ground as Harry spun and took off for the castle.  
  
Everyone looked at Malfoy, and he just smirked. Inside he was slightly confused. Harry Potter was crying, and he cared… but why?  
  
  
  
Pansey walked over and leaned over to him. "Are you going to let him get away like that, arent you going to go after him?" he nodded, he would be going after him, but for a completely different reason. He wanted to know what was wrong with Potter. He didn't know why he cared, but he did, and that was the important thing.  
  
Draco turned and went after Harry. He had made it almost all the way to the castle before he saw Harry leaned against a tree, blocking him from view of everyone. If Draco hadnt heard his heart racking sobs, then he would have never found him.  
  
"Hey Potter." He said loudly to let him know he was coming. What he saw actually touched his old Slytherin heart. Potter was huddled on the ground, holding his stomach with unshed tears in his green eyes, while the shed ones were on his cloak, and face.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy. You already succeded, you made me cry. It took you until the Sixth year, but you finally did it. You crushed me, and I hate you. Happy now?" Of course, Draco had completely meant to say something different but instead he said. "No…" His brows furrowed as he thought about it. What did he really want from Potter? He loved the arguments, and the quick and snide remarks, he loved the fighting, but did he really want to crush him. He didn't hate Potter, no matter what he let on. He didn't exactly like him, but he didn't hate him. Potter didn't understand what Draco was really about, though, he suspected that no one really did… maybe no one, except Dumbledore of course…  
  
"Then what do you want Draco! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Harry shouted, before looking up at Draco with something close to heartbreak in his eyes…. Draco answered simply, "I want to know… why do your green eyes cry… I'm sorry Potter… Harry…" and with one gesture, he swiped the tears off of his face. Of course he was acting rather UNDracoish, but he couldn't help it, the pain in this boys eyes were overwhelming, the only thing more so was the fact that he knew that he had caused it.  
  
Harry stared up at him in surprise. "Because your hateful blue eyes laughed at their pain." His answer was quiet, and a bit subdued, but it made Draco nod slowly. "I'm sorry Harry… you don't understand exactly… I don't hate you…"  
  
"You really could have fooled me Malfoy…" he said, some coldness coming back into his voice. What he really needed right now was for someone, anyone, to hold him, and what he had was Malfoy taunting him with the warmness that he so longed for. "Just go away, I need someone who will actually care, and all you do is taunt me with your little Slytherin prince mocking smile." Harry knew that he sounded hurt and alone, and at the moment, he mused softly to himself, slightly gay, but he couldn't help it, he was hurt and he wanted to be alone. Instead, he got something completely different.  
  
Draco nodded softly once more and looked around. He walked over to Harry and touched his shoulder, trying to offer a small amount of comfort. Instead, Harry, whose defenses already seemed so weak collapsed on his enemy, something that he didn't want to do, but couldn't seem to stop himself from doing all that same.  
  
Draco was taken aback for a moment before he brought his arms up around Harry, he didn't exactly know what was going on. He rubbed small soothing circles in Harry's back before stopping when he realized what he was doing, and who he was doing it to, but when Harry seemed to once again dissolve at the lack of it, he continued until his sobs stopped.  
  
Harry and never been so completely confused in his life. One moment ago, he was sure he hated Malfoy, and now he was clinging onto him as if it was for dear life. Funny how things worked… he stopped crying as the circles rubbed on his back dulled the pain. He looked up, his green eyes slightly red, and stared at Malfoy. "Thank you… Draco…" Draco stared a little, this was the first time Harry had ever called him by his first name. He realized that something between the two boys had changed, and that they were going to have to pretend that it hadn't… he also knew that something inside of him had changed. Draco himself like both boys and girls, and he just realized something… Harry was… well, simply put, gorgeous. He blinked the new information into the back of his eyes for the moment.  
  
"So… Harry… you know…"  
  
"Were going to have to pretend that this never happened…" Harry finished dully for him, but some of the pain that had been in his eyes over the school year since he had returned whenever Sirius had gone. He hadnt allowed himself to cry, and having someone to hold him while he did so had really helped.  
  
"Yes…" Draco stood, then put a hand down for Harry, who took it and was pulled up. "But I'm not going to forget it…"  
  
Author: AHHH!!! **Bursts into flames and is carried into Hell…** SHAME ON ME! I KNOW! I couldn't help it, okay! Its like 4 in the morning, and I'm tired, and DAMN IT I WANTED TO WRITE IT!!! You wanna hear more? Please, just don't flame me into nonexistance…  
  
My email is!!! fayray36@yahoo.com 


	2. part 2

author: I didn't burst into flame and die. I wasn't really expecting such a positive response from this, thank you to everyone who responded to the first chapter, I will get around to actual people soon, I promise!  
  
Slytherin Prince, Part 2: Blue eyes that see through the dark  
  
Things between Draco and Harry had seemed to almost go back to normal before the week was out, but the real tension in their fights had slackened, and only Hermione seemed to notice... that Friday, she cornered Harry to give him the third degree...  
  
"What's it between you and Malfoy, I know that you stormed off in care of magical creatures, and he went after you... Harry, did he hex you or something?" Harry smiled faintly and shook his head.  
  
"Its nothing Hermione... don't worry about it, really, we've just came to a mutual agreement..." Nothing, Malfoy, agreement??? Were these words really coming out of Harry's mouth. But she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get anything out of Harry, so she nodded and took off...  
  
Their classes for the day were over, and Harry was simply exhausted, and rather wanting to be alone with his thoughts, so he made his way to the room of requirement, which he had simply made his own (With the Permission of Dumbledore, of course).  
  
As soon as he got in, he collapsed, then closed his eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
Draco, had of course, heard the whole conversation, and followed Harry to the room. He was held up for a few moments by Peeves (Did I spell that wrong, sorry) and by the time he entered the room, the candles had burned themselves low, and Harry was silently asleep on the bed. Draco's mouth went dry as he stared at him. Harry had removed his cloak, and his shirt was off, covered lightly in a sheet, with candle light playing on his chest. He stared for a moment before walking over and pushing Harry's hair lightly out of his closed eyes.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but what harm was it, he was asleep, and no one ever had to know... he brought his lips down and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips, just to get it out of his system, so he could return to being the cold Malfoy that everyone knew and loved, or in Harry's case, hated... he thought...  
  
Harry, even in sleep, responded to the kiss, and when Draco moved away from the sudden burst of movement, he saw Harry's lips slightly parted, his breath coming in quick rasps, and then heard one word muttered low, and hardly audible, but it was enough that Draco went down and kissed him once again. "Draco..."  
  
Harry woke when the Slytherin move back once more, not feeling exactly comfortable taking advantage of Harry's sleeping form. His green eyes smoldered with some unspoken feeling and he watched Draco's widen slightly in fascination before the candles went out completely. Harry stood, and surprisingly, Draco's hand went out to steady him as he almost fell...  
  
"Draco..."  
  
He shushed him softly... "I just had to... see if your green eyes were still crying..." Draco spoke softly, then tried to get back some of his cold air, realizing how out of character he was acting...  
  
"And I woke to see blue eyes that could see in the dark... things in the dark aren't really happening, because no one can see them." Harry whispered it softly, and Draco got the meaning behind it...  
  
"And in the dark, if something were to happen, after it was over, one could go back to their cool air, because that something was out of their system."  
  
"And that something could have never happened, and rivalry between enemies could continue..." Harry finished softly, moving closer to Draco.  
  
He heard a sharp intake of breath as he pressed his lips to Draco's and then all he knew was the kiss. It was something that Harry had never felt before, when he was kissing Cho Chang, or even the one time that he and Hermione had kissed... Draco kissed with a passion, and a heat that sat Harry's heart on fire, and left his green eyes smoldering in the dark after they had pulled apart...  
  
"And..." Draco, voice slightly husky continued, "Things that happen in the dark stay in the dark..." He kissed him again and then pulled back.  
  
"And darkness it will live in." Harry promised softly, knowing what this would do to both of their reputations if it were to get out, he nodded softly, and the lights came back up. Draco's blue eyes had gone a shade darker, and Harry's were smoldering with unkept passion and feelings that he wasn't ready to feel yet...  
  
Draco backed up one, then two steps, the emotion in Harry's eyes making things inside of him twist like they never should have for a Gryffindor. He looked back one last wistful time at Harry and turned to go. When a hand laid on his shoulder, and he turned to meet slightly amused emerald eyes, he couldn't help but paused, that little bit of contact so tempting in itself...  
  
"So... does the fact that I feel rather Bisexual stay in the dark, or is that going out of here with me?" Draco's serious expression lit with laughter, and he couldn't help but share a moment of it with Harry, for the first time the two boys laughed together, not out of spite, or malice, but out of pure enjoyment...  
  
"I think, Potter," he added lightly... "That –that—fact is probably going to follow you to the grave..." He smiled softly, then regained his cool Dracoish look... "Anyway... I have to go..."  
  
Harry looked at him and then nodded. "Yeah, anyway, no one invited you..."  
  
Draco looked at him also, noting that he was going for Harry Potter, enemy of Malfoy's again and realized that they couldn't let things change between them like he wished he could, and secretly hoped that Harry felt as well...  
  
"Well, Potter, its my school to..." And then dropping his voice lightly as he opened the door, he added, "And someone did invite me, your sweet green eyes, and those soft lips so softly speaking my name, even in sleep, but in the dark, things remain, and I remember none of it." and then he left, leaving a rather perplexed Harry standing in the room, bare chested, and more confused that anyone could have ever known...  
  
Author: well, I hope its to everyones liking, I'm slightly confused as to where I'm going with this, so suggestion and emails are VERY warmly accepted! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Email me!! fayray36@yahoo.com 


	3. part 3

NaughtyAuthor: Thanks to everyone who followed me to this page, and to the new reviewers!!! I love all of you for reviewing, and maybe YOU'RE THE reason I haven't burst into flames yet... (and yes, it is stupid that my rents flip out, but they do, so, what am I supposed to do?) Anyway, on with the story (if I can)  
  
Slytherin Prince, Part 3: New House Classification...  
  
Harry and Draco actually avoided each other as much as they possible could over the next week. It was a pleasant relief to their friends, but deep inside, for both of the boys it seemed, turmoil and strife followed them every moment that their mind had time to wonder back to what had happened. They were both utterly confused.  
  
Draco knew that he was bisexual, but he knew that he couldn't be with a Gryffindor, or he would face the wrath of the Malfoy's and the Slytherins...  
  
Harry had no idea if he was bisexual or not, or if it was just Malfseuxal (if you get what that means! () and it wasn't going to affect him, he had this great fear of waking up and thinking that he wanted to sleep with Ron, which thankfully, hadn't happened as of yet.  
  
The point was, that both boys knew that they needed to so something to solve this problem, and they both knew that it was probably going to involve talking to one another. Such and opportunity arose at dinner the next night.  
  
"Attention students, Attention. Due to recent events, I feel that there should be something slightly different this year." Dumbledore's voice interrupted their dinner, everyone looked towards the voice, the man who was talking standing in the front of the room.  
  
When silence had replaced the soft talking that often took place during the dinner meal, Dumbledore continued. "Up until now, there and have Prefects, and Headboys and girls... But due to recent events (Everyone knew that he was talking about Lord Voldemorts return) I have decided that there should be eight new classifications." Everyone who hadn't been interested suddenly was. "I feel that our houses rivalries have went on long enough, so, as of now, there will be a boy and a girl out of every house that will share a common area with another boy or girl from a separate house. There is no age restriction to this, therefore, anyone could be with anyone. For example: Ginny Weasley, (Ron's eyes lighted on his sister) Your new living area will be with..." His eyes scanned the list... "Valmore Dragon..." Ron glared at the Ravenclaw table, where a rather perplexed looking seventh year was looking at the fifth year Ginny with some interest, while Ginny paled, then hid her face. "You will leave directly for you dormitories..." They stood, and he gave them directions and they left.  
  
He listed off other people. Cho Chang of Ravenclaw and Michael Benton of Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and a sixth year girl from Slytherin glared daggers into each other as they left the room. Soon there was only two boys from Gryffindor and Slytherin left. Harry's heart pumped furiously as he glanced in Draco's direction, and saw that the pale boy was looking back at him as well. They both shifted their gazes and looked again at their Headmaster.  
  
"And for the last match, I feel that this is one that will be the most difficult, yet above all most valuable relationship of friendship that we can possibly obtain in this new program. Draco Malfoy..." He beckoned for Draco to rise, "and..." Harry and Ron both waited with bated breath, both praying for completely different results... "Harry Potter." Harry's eyes opened and he stared around, his mouth suddenly dry as he stood and made his way to the front of the room, not having to fake horror as to the fact that his heart had just dropped violently into his stomach in a rollercoaster of emotion and doubts, and that it was working on a new loop or hill with everystep he took towards the platform where Draco stood waiting  
  
. Dumbledore looked at the two of them and said softly for their ears only. "Though I cant tell you why, your relationship is going to play an important part in the future, though I doubt that it will be a very pressing matter to develop it..." He looked at them over his glasses and Harry's face burned from the fact that he knew that Dumbledore knew...  
  
Draco nodded once, and then Dumbledore gave them directions to the room.  
  
Once the exited the hall, they didn't look at each other as they trudged towards the rooms, after being informed that their things were already moved there, to be organized at their own discretion.  
  
Finally, Harry's resolve to keep his mouth shut until Draco said something broke... "How did he know?"  
  
"He's Dumbledore, he knows everything that goes on around here." And for some odd reason, respect was in his voice when he talked about Dumbledore. Draco saw the question in Harry's eyes. "You don't understand, I've never hated him, though I have acted like it... its..." he stopped and shook his head. "To complicated of a relationship to begin to explain." Harry didn't press the matter for the moment, though her knew that he was going to have to get an explanation out of him soon, or die of curiosity one. They were finally in front of the portrait (One with a little squat witch on it who looked rather stern).  
  
"Slythrrendor." Draco said easily and they entered into the room. It was, by far, a magnificent room. Harry threw off his cloak onto one of the many couches by the large fire and went to look around. A door with a lion on it contained his room, large and spacious, bigger than the dormitory, with a balcony that had another just like it beside it, which Draco exited to a few minutes after Harry. Harry hurried inside and went to look at the bathroom. It was enormous, the bathtub more of a swimming pool with faucets than anything. There were large shower heads in the corner of the room that poured from the cealing. He gazed around and grinned as he lowered his hand slowly into the water that already filled the tub. He was contemplating sliding completely into the hot liquid when Draco entered into the room.  
  
He looked at Harry and his mouth went dry. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to see the boy in the tub... but... if wishes had only came true... Instead, he gained part of his Draco attitude and glanced at him. "I don't expect that your going to want me in your room, so don't come into mine." Harry glanced at him for a few moments before he smirked and walked over to Draco, then with one rough movement, pushed him into the tub, where Draco rose, spluttering, his blond hair dripping down in his eyes.  
  
He looked at Harry's playful expression for a moment, his mouth turned down in rather flustered frown, though he wasn't angry really. Draco hadn't seen Harry smile truly for a long while.  
  
"Now that you've drenched me, at east help me out." He finally said, sliding down the sides, and ignoring the steps behind him. Harry stuck out his hand, and Draco couldn't help but think, TRUSTING FOOL as a little minical laughter sounded in his head... Before laughing evilly and jerking Harry into the water, and incidentally (Or maybe not so incidentally) right on top of himself, dragging the both down into the water.  
  
When they surfaced, they were both streaming water, and looking at each other, the sudden closeness an overwhelming sensation to both of their senses. Draco moved without thinking and brushed his lips against Harry's and Harry responded without so much as a blink. They stood there, the water coming up to their shoulders and kissed with every ounce of pain that they had felt over the week that they had been apart. There was a heat to it that made them both shiver when Draco finally pulled back, despite the heat of the water. Harry's ragged breath prompted him to put his mouth over the other boys once more, gentler this time, and after a moment when he could no longer bear it, it slid his tongue slowly past Draco's lips, tasting his mouth and eagerly accepting as Draco returned the favor... Finally Draco pulled back, gasping, and stared at Harry for a few moments before wading out of the tub, then helping Harry out.  
  
Harry and Draco didn't say a word, they just looked at each other before finally they muttered something about wet clothes, and dashed to their rooms, trying to sort through feeling neither had felt before...  
  
Author: And then they all died... the ends.... HAHA... no really, its just bed time, and I cant think of anything else to write? You like it, you hate it? Comments, questions, suggestions? Feel free to do any of it!  
  
Thank you!!! 


	4. part 4

Author: God, its killing me, not having my computer, thats why it took me so long to update, I cant type on my brothers computer because he doesnt have to proper program. Anyway, I guess... hmmm... here is an update!  
  
Part 4: Poerty in motion  
  
After the whole 'bathroom scene' Harry and Draco hid in their rooms, neither wanting to think about their feeling for one another, neither wanting to admit that they wanted the other... it was a game of hide and go seek really... the only problem was that they were both hiding, too afraid to seek.  
  
Harry realized that it was Saturday just then. He felt rather stupid, not having known, but then again, with the emotional overload that he was recently feeling. He didnt know if he wanted to go and talk to him, or if he was going to hide in here until Malfoy came and got him, or just until Monday when he once again had classes. He muttered a couple of well chosed words under his breath and a plate of food appeared and he began to drift, pulling out a peice of parchment and looked down at it... (yes, Harry is going to write a poem, and Draco's going to write a poem, and its going to be beautiful... leave the OOC ness alone, does that bother you??? Tell me if it does, please)  
  
He begant o write a poem, something that he did every once and a while as an emotional outlet...  
  
Peircing blue eyes... Capture my lips taste my mouth one sweet kiss...  
  
While in the other room, Draco Malfoy was wondering why in the hell he was feeling these emotions for Potter... Harry... He actually genuinely cared for the boy, and he couldnt deny it any longer... He pulled out a peice of parchment and began to write...  
  
Intensly stare at me.... And all I want to do is kiss your lips and see if I can taste the secrets within all I want to do is replay that one kiss in my mind...  
  
He looked down at it. No rythm or rhyme, and yet it said it all... it said all of his feelings for the boy that he couldnt possible say to his face... he crept out ot the common room with his poem in his hand and raised his hand to knock on Harry's door, but heard Harry talking to himself...  
  
'Peircing blue eyes...'  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he said his words loudly enough that Harry could hear him...  
  
"Intensly stare at me..." He heard Harry's gasp before his voice, shakier than before, continued.  
"Capture my lips..." he seemed to be walking closer to the door with every word... Draco himself leaned heavily against it and continued... It was amazing how they fitted together...  
  
"And all i want to do is kiss your lips..." He felt Harry lean against the door as he continued... with, Draco noted, a little lust in his voice...  
  
"Taste my mouth." There was such feelings in his voice, that Draco almost threw down his words, and went into him, but insted...  
  
"And see if I can taste the secrets within..." Oh what secrets withing... Harry thought as he leaned even heaviler against the door, wanting nothign more than to freeze this moment before Draco went back to being the cold Slythern Prince...  
  
"One sweet kiss..." Just one...  
  
"All I want to do is replay that one kiss in my mind..." He heard as the door began to open and he stood there, blue eyes wide as Harry came out, an actual look of slyness in his eyes, before he leaned heavily against him and said, "Replay it then, and we can pretend it never happened..."  
  
With that, Draco took Harry and shoved him roughly against the wall, and he was the expression of confusion and lust in his eyes before he pressed his lips hungrily to his. He parted his lips with his tongue and Harry eagearly let him in. There was a feirce battle between the two before Harry finally gained controle, his tongue rubbing gentally in Draco's mouth, making Draco grow weaker and weaker in the knees. He finally let out a short moan and pushed himself back a little. Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door, and Ron's voice screaming "Oy, Harry, c'mere..." both had looks of disappotionment and unsatisfed lust in their eyes before Draco stared intently into Harry's eyes...  
  
"What is it that we have, oh Gryffendor, to make us play on our lust, without acknowledging it???" they both glanced at the door as Harry shouted, "Hold on a sec Ron!" and then leaned closesly to Draco, their lips brushing... and he whispered something, and pushed Draco gentally away from him... as Harry looked back and exited the common room, Draco replayed the words...  
  
"Oh Slytherin, what we have, is poetry, yet to be set into complete motion..." and then he brushed his lips against Draco's and Draco got the full meaning of what he just said... (Ten points and lotsa luv to the first person to guess what he meant! :-) )  
  
Outside, an owl silently flew away towards a distant mannor...  
  
Author: Well, I love this, sorry it took so long to update. Feedback will prompt me to hurry more, if you catch my drift... and why do I feel like I am going to have to change the rating to R soon... I wish they would just hurry and set their poetry into motion so I could do it... MMm.... and whats with the owl... DA DA DUMMMM!!!!!!! 


	5. part 5

Naughty: I'm sorry that its taken so long for me to update, but my computer has been broken, and now its being taken away. If anyone would like to email me a message that I can show my mother, my addy is fayray36yahoo.com, and I'll make sure that she gets the message (she thinks its evil, please tell her it isn't, but don't send a virius, its my Email address, okay???)  
  
Slytherin Prince, part 5: Realization hits, and letters arrive  
  
Harry couldn't wait to return to his dormitory, wanting nothing more than to tell Draco something that had been burning inside of him since they shared the poems... He thought that... they should be together... in secret, but together... he wanted... something...  
  
When he entered the dorm however, Draco was sitting on the couch, with tears of rage glistening in his eyes, and a letter in his hand. When Harry walked over and laid his hand on his shoulder, Draco looked up, his rage not subduing, but if nothing else, increasing. Harry felt a wash of hurt go through him, and at seeing this, Draco let the anger slowly ebb out of his eyes, and handed Harry the letter. Harry noticed that the windows in the room had been removed by some type of charm. He looked quizzically at Draco, but he just nodded towards the letter. Harry opened it and read:  
  
Draco,  
  
I don't know what in the Hell you think your doing with that damn Potter, when you know full well he is indeed the reason I am here. You best remember that boy, and remember who you are, and what I can do. I suggest that you talk to that muggle loving fool and remove yourself from Potter's dormitory, or I will make sure that something happens when I am out of here, which will be sooner than you think.  
Draco, did you think that I wasn't going to keep watch on you, and inform you of this. YOU WILL BECOME A DEATH EATER, RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!  
  
Your Father  
  
Harry looked at Draco in horror, and words completely different from what he meant to say spilled from his lips. What he meant to say was, "I'm sorry Draco!" What he did say was "I want to be with you." Draco's eyes widened as Harry sat beside him, looking at him with something close to love, even if it was just a taste of puppy love (For the moment), and his heart wrenched at the sight. He wasn't going to let his father screw this up, not when it was the first good thing that had ever happened to him that he wanted... all the people before, they were just there.. this was real, and this was something that even his father couldn't take away from him, even if he did... things...  
  
He looked at Harry with everything that he felt and nodded. "I was waiting for you to ask..."  
  
Harry smiled softly... "How did this happen?" He shook his hair out of his eyes and smiled. "I thought that we hated each other?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"I think that we loved the heat and intensity of the arguments, and that we thought we hated each other mainly because it was expected..." He shrugged, then Harry said something that made his heart drop into his stomach...  
  
"What will your father do, what did he do..." Anger actually filled Harry's eyes as Draco looked down...  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Harry..." Harry growled under his breath at the pain obviously in Draco's voice.  
  
"You'll tell me, when you're ready..." He looked around from a moment, then sat down beside Draco, wanting nothing more than to touch him. "What about you and Dumbledore? Can you tell me about that?" Draco sighed relieved, he had wanted to tell someone this since Dumbledore and confronted him in his first year...  
  
"IN my first year, he realized what I was... how arrogant, and how I was going ot turn into a death eater if I wasn't told what was wrong about it. He got me in his office, and he explained the situation, and what was going on, Voldemort, my father... what they had all done. I started hating my father then. I turned to the good side, though I wasn't allowed to show it, I had to continue to act like I always would have... but I've been good all along, and this year, I'll tell Dumbledore any information that I gather, now that I'm 16..." Harry nodded softly.  
  
"You know about the Order then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at him, not believing for a moment. Draco had always seemed so... but then again, Draco was acting rather unDracoish right now... had been... maybe this was the real Draco, and the Draco that he had known for five school years was indeed that UnDracoish one? (This is to explain that whole UNDracoish behavior, and Harry is acting OOC because of Sirius' death!)  
  
Harry sighed. "We will still have to pretend that we hate each other then?" Draco nodded sadly, then his eyes lighted up wickedly...  
  
"But that doesn't mean that we have to in here." He leaned over and kissed him so that Harry's insides melted, and yet a warning signal went off in his head. As much as he wanted his new found boyfriend... he giggled at the sound of that... he knew that they couldn't do anything major until they were both ready, and as much as they both wanted it, this wasn't that time. Draco seemed to be thinking along the same lines...  
  
They both pulled back, breathless, and when Harry said "Wait..." Draco replied...  
  
"When your ready, my little Lion, we can set the poetry in motion, until then, I'll be satisfied with the sweet sensation of your lips..." They kissed again and Harry pulled back and muttered. "But I wont, my Prince, I wont be..." And pulled Draco back for more.  
  
Author: Okay, thank you for the reviews, and I know your all thinking "DAMN!" I thought they were going ot do it! But they weren't, they were, but I don't know how to type it, I'm going ot have to give it some thought... plus, they have to get into a fight first, maybe Draco will kiss someone else, then they'll have to make up... MUHAHAH!!!  
  
Author! 


End file.
